


FebuWhump Day 18: “I can’t see”

by startrekkingaroundasgard



Series: FebuWhump2021 [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Blindness, Explosions, F/F, Fear, Fire, Missions Gone Wrong, Permanent Injury, feeling helpless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekkingaroundasgard/pseuds/startrekkingaroundasgard
Summary: The reader loses their vision on a mission. Wanda brings them safely home but when they wake up alone they panic.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Series: FebuWhump2021 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156145
Kudos: 67





	FebuWhump Day 18: “I can’t see”

The shock wave threw you backwards against the wall, the physical pressure of the blast crushing your ribs. The impact knocked the wind out of you and as you hit the ground, barely able to lift your head, your lungs burned and your chest tight as you fought for air. Star danced across the blackness of your vision and you realised the explosion must have tripped the power too.

Crackling in your ear, Wanda called your name over the comms. A steady beeping filled your ears, high pitched and distant. No doubt the comms had been damaged during the explosion. Over the line, Wanda asked, “Are you alright? What happened?”

Panic laced her every word and did little to ease your own fears. You’d studied every inch of the plans for this base before launching the attack; there were enough emergency generators to survive any attack. The overhead lights should have re-engaged by now. Yet you were still stuck in darkness.

“I followed a hostile into the lab and they set off an explosion.” You spoke too calmly for how you felt. Your heart was racing, that sharp beeping still ringing in your ears. A sudden breeze brushed past your cheek, a cold shot of air as the fans re-engaged overhead. You held your breath, waiting for the red lights to click on, but still you saw nothing.

The crackling of fire drew your attention over Wanda’s concerned questions. You felt its heat, the air temperature rising quickly now, smoke growing thicker around you. You covered your face with your hand and flopped down to the ground, the air thinner and clearer there. “Something’s not right, Wanda.”

“I’m coming, my love,” she said. “Tell me what’s happening.”

“I don’t know.” You coughed on the smoke, ash and soot growing thick on your skin now. You tried to wipe it off but it made no difference. “I can’t see anything.”

“Stay calm. I’m coming.”

Beneath the crackling of the impossibly dark fire, you pinpointed a steady beating. Crawling towards it, you reached out and tried to picture what you felt in your mind. A metal box, uncomfortably hot to the touch. The beeping was faster now – not your comms, then – and your breath caught when you felt three thin wires out the top of the box.

“Wanda, there’s another bomb.”

“Are you sure?”

Fingers trembling as they traced the wires, you whispered, “I’m sure.” Any other day, you could have defused it in moments. But now, unable to rely on your sight, you were hopeless.

The fire raged at the end of the corridor, the distant heat growing nearer with every passing second. It licked at your ankles, its sharp bite sizzling your skin. Your nerves screamed out as you scuttled down the dark corridor. In the dark, small beneath the thick smoke cloud above, you could hardly tell left from right.

You called for Wanda again but your comms piece, already on the fritz, shorted out entirely in the rising heat. Sweat dragged dirt and ash down your face and into your mouth, the sharp taste almost enough to make you sick. Every breath was a battle as you clawed your way down the hallway, at this point almost praying for the bright light to welcome you into the next life.

You screamed as arms surrounded you but Wanda’s gentle touch and whispered promises of safety carried you peacefully into unconsciousness. With her by your side, the darkness wasn’t so overwhelming at all.

***

The alarm beeped on Wanda’s side of the bed, signalling 8:30am. You rolled over and frowned. Patting the mattress, you found the space cold and empty. Discomfort rose in your chest, a tightness that left your hands trembling. “Wanda?”

There was no reply. The clock continued to beep, the steady beat seeming to get faster with each passing moment. Shuffling across the bed, you stretched out a hand and fumbled for the clock. In the process, you knocked a glass off the side table. It shattered, the sharp sound causing you to wince.

Still, the clock continued to beep. Searching in the darkness with both hands now, you finally felt the solid plastic object and pushed down every button until the beeping stopped. Steadying your breath, you called out for your girlfriend once more and the silence weighed heavily on you. That panic began to rise again, your heart rate betraying the fear you tried so desperately to hide every single day.

Ever since that mission had left you blind, you relied on Wanda more than you had ever relied on another person before. She did everything she could to make you comfortable again in your home. There were routines, specific places for everything. She did more than any girlfriend should ever have to do and sometimes it was suffocating and you both hated it but she was always there for you when you needed a hand to guide you through the emptiness.

So where was she now?

“Wanda! Where are you? Please!” Your cries grew more desperate as you stumbled out of bed, stepping right on top of the shattered glass. You swore viciously then kicked the pieces aside, only succeeding in causing yourself more injuries.

Dragging your bleeding foot behind you, you scrambled into the living room – the change marked by carpet to wooden floor. You banged your hip on the dining table, adding yet another bruise to the seemingly permanent assortment of tender marks, and gripped the edge tightly. “Wanda? I need you. Where are you?”

You tensed as the door clicked open, grabbing the nearest thing you could find as a weapon. A fork. A lot of good that would do. Poised for attack, you almost doubled over in relief when you felt the soothing calm of Wanda’s magic surround you.

She dropped something – her bags? - in the doorway and ran over to you, cupping your face in both hands. “What happened? There’s blood. Are you okay?”

“I woke up and you weren’t there.” You fell against her, burying your face in the crook of her neck. “I thought you’d left me.”

“Oh, my darling, no. I would never leave you. I just went to get breakfast. I’m so sorry.” She kissed you softly, drawing memories of her smile from the depths of your mind. You clung to them, longing to see her face again some day, heart aching for what you’d lost.

Wanda slid an arm around your waist and helped lift your weight off the injured foot. “Come on. Let’s clean you up.”


End file.
